Detroit Fire Department
History The Detroit Fire Department (DFD) is the paid, professional fire department that provides fire protection and emergency medical services to the city of Detroit, Michigan, United States. The DFD currently operates 59 fire companies out of 43 Fire Stations, located throughout the city, with a total sworn personnel complement of 830 firefighters in all ranks. The Detroit Fire Department is currently divided in 10 divisions of Operations: Administration Division, Apparatus Division, Communications Division, Community Relations Division, Emergency Medical Services(EMS) Division, Firefighting/Fire Suppression Division, Fire Marshal Division, Medical Division, Research and Development Division, and the Training Academy Division 'Apparatus Roster' '1ST Battalion' Engine 1 / Hazardous Materials 1 / Hazardous Materials 2 / Decon Unit / TAC 2 - 111 West Montcalm St. Built 1926 :Engine 1 - :Hazardous Materials 1 - :Hazardous Materials 2 - :TAC 2 - :Decon Unit - Ladder 20 / Squad 2/ Squad 6 - 433 Alexandrine St. :Ladder 20 - :Squad 2 - :Medic 6 - Engine 9 / Ladder 6 / Medic 21 / Chief 1 - 3737 E. Lafayette St. :Engine 9 - :Ladder 6 - :Medic 21 - :Chief 1 - '2ND Battalion' Engine 34 - 6535 Livernois Ave. :Engine 34 - Engine 42 / Ladder 21 / Medic 2 - 6324 W. Chicago St. :Engine 42 - :Ladder 21 - :Medic 2 - Engine 55 / Ladder 27 / Medic 5 / Chief 2 - 18140 Joy Rd. :Engine 55 - :Ladder 27 - :Medic 5 - :Chief 2 - Engine 57 - 13690 Burt Rd. :Engine 57 - Ladder 22 - 6830 McGraw St. :Ladder 22 - '4TH Battalion' Engine 30 / Medic 3 - 16543 Meyers Rd. :Engine 30 - :Medic 3 - Engine 53 / Ladder 25 - 15217 Greenfield Rd. :Engine 53 - :Ladder 25 - Engine 54 / Ladder 26 - 16825 Trinity St. :Ladder 26 - 2008 Pierce Dash Engine 59 / Squad 1 / Medic 17 / Chief 4 - 17800 Curtis St. :Engine 59 - :Squad 1 - :Medic 17 - :Chief 4 - '5TH Battalion' Engine 17 / Ladder 7 / Chief 5 - 6100 2Nd Ave. :Engine 17 - :Ladder 7 - :Chief 5 - Ladder 28 - 10325 Linwood Ave. :Ladder 28 - Squad 4 - 1697 W. Grand Ave. :Squad 4 - Engine 35 / Medic 20 / Medic 23 - 111 Kenilworth St. :Engine 35 - :Medic 20 - :Medic 23 - Engine 39 / Medic 1 - 8700 14th St. :Engine 39 - :Medic 1 - '6TH Battalion' Squad 3 - 1818 E. Grand Blvd. :Squad 3 - Ladder 14 - 2200 Crane St. :Ladder 14 - Engine 32/ Medic 12 / Chief 6 - 11740 E. Jefferson Ave. :Engine 32 - :Medic 12 - :Chief 6 - Medic 13 - 7000 Helen St. :Medic 13 - Engine 41 / Medic 14 - 5000 Rohns St. :Engine 41 - :Medic 14 - Ladder 19 - 10700 Shoemaker St. :Ladder 19 - '7TH Battalion' Medic 7 / Medic 25 - 2775 W. Warren Ave. :Medic 7 - :Medic 25 - Engine 27 / Ladder 8 / Chief 7 - 4700 W. Fort St. :Engine 27 - :Ladder 8 - :Chief 7 - Engine 29 / Medic 19 - 7600 W. Jefferson Ave. :Engine 29 - :Medic 19' - Engine 33 / Ladder 13 - 1041 Lawndale St. :Engine 33 - :Ladder 13 - Medic 9 - 2820 Central St. :Medic 9 - Engine 48/ Medic 11 - 2300 S. Fort St. :Engine 48 - :Medic 11 - '8TH Battalion' Engine 40 / Ladder 17/ Squad 5 / Medic 10 - 13939 Dexter Ave. :Engine 40 - :Ladder 17 - :Squad 5 - :Medic 10 - Engine 44 / Ladder 18 / Medic 8 / Chief 8 - 21 7 Mile W :Engine 44 - :Ladder 18 - :Medic 8 - :Chief 8 - Engine 51 - 18326 Livernois Ave. :Engine 51 - Engine 56 / Medic 16 - 18601 Ryan Rd. :Engine 56 - :Medic 16 - Medic 18 - 900 Merril Plaiance St. :Medic 18 - '9TH Battalion' Engine 46 - 10101 Knodell St. :Engine 46- Ladder 30 - 17475 Mt. Eliot Ave. :Ladder 30 - Engine 50 / Ladder 23 / Medic 15 / Medic 24 / Chief 9 - 12895 Houston Whittier St. :Engine 50 - :Ladder 23 - :Medic 15 - :Medic 24 - :Chief 9 - Engine 52 / Ladder 31 - 5029 Mantistique St. :Engine 52 - :Ladder 31 - Engine 58 / Squad 6 - 10800 Whittier St. :Engine 58 - :Squad 6 - Engine 60 - 19701 Hoover St. :Engine 60 - 'Disbanded Companies' :Companies Disbanded in 2012 :Engine 5 - 433 Alexandrine St. W. :Engine 8 - 1625 W. Lafayette Blvd. :Engine 10 - 3396 Vinewood :Engine 20 - Detroit City Airport :Engine 21 - 10325 Linwood St. :Engine 23 - 1818 E. Grand Blvd. :Engine 31 - 1697 W. Grand Blvd. :Engine 38 - 1113 Coplin St. :Engine 47 - 17475 Mt. Elliot Ave. :Engine 49 - 12515 Grand River :Ladder 1 - 3050 Russell St. :Ladder 10 - 3812 Mt. Elliott St. :Ladder 16 - 7000 Helen St. :Ladder 24 - 18326 Livernois Ave. External links *Detroit Fire Department *Detroit Firefighters Category:Wayne County, Michigan Category:Michigan departments operating Pierce apparatus